La gente detrás de las paredes H&S
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Un historia dentro de un encierro. Shun, atormentado pero a la vez ayudado por el espíritu de una mujer...cosas extrañas, inexplicables, que no terminas de entender.


**La gente detrás de las paredes**

**Hyoga x Shun**

-Ya no soporto esto, Hyoga.- Se quejó el peliverde, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas.

-Solo falta un poco más y nos largaremos de este lugar.- le susurró con ternura, dejando por un momento los quehaceres a un lado.

-Eso espero Hyoga…- le dijo, abrazándolo co cuidado y después le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios. Pero unos ojos envidiosos y traidores, los observaban desde la oscuridad, hasta que, su dueño, un niño de cabello castaño gritó, ni tardo ni perezoso, acusándoles.

-¡Señor Yagami¡De nuevo se están besando!-

El señor acudió inmediatamente ante el llamado, miraba a los dos jóvenes con mirada reprobatoria. Al instante, el rubio y el peliverde se separaron.

-¡HYOGA, SHUN!- gritó el pelirrojo con peligrosa voz, acercándose con paso apurado y tomando al peliverde por el cabello.-Creo que les deje muy en claro lo que pasaría si los encontraba otra vez así…- y jalando, se llevó consigo al más joven, Shun, que contaba con tan solo 14 años. Lo llevaría a ese lugar del que tantos otros habían hablado sus peripecias y lo mal que los trataban allí. Lo llevaría a vivir su peor pesadilla.

El rubio solo atinó a mirar feo al castaño, aventándole un poco de agua con jabón al otro, mientras corría hasta la puerta por donde había desaparecido su querido Shun.

El señor Yagami, trasladó a Shun a una habitación fría y húmeda, el camastro estaba seguramente lleno de pulgas y repugnante, y esa sucia sábana con la cual posiblemente se taparía. Sollozó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo para después levantar su rostro patrocinado por una patada del pelirrojo mayor que se dio la vuelta y salió de inmediato.

Sintió la sangre brotar de su nariz y sollozó aún más fuerte. Estaba solo, golpeado y humillado en ese lugar…y le daba un poco de miedo.

Solo. Hambriento, desconsolado…y solo pudo optar por arrastrarse hasta el camastro y cobijarse con la sucia sábana. Al poco rato creyó caer dormido, cuando sintió un leve hormigueo en su pierna.

Trato de moverse y no podía…poco a poco, el hormigueo, subía más y más, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y ver, como se levantaba la tela de su pantalón…dio un grito, que se ahogó en su garganta pues no podía gritar ¿qué estaba pasando? Tensó su cuerpo duramente mientras esa caricia o lo que fuera rozaba despacio su intimidad…

¡Lo que fuera…estaba violando sus intimidades! Y pateó al vacío, pensó una y mil cosas hasta que recordó el rosario que Hyoga le entregase unos meses atrás…ese rosario, pertenecía a su madre y era el tesoro más valioso para el rubio y con ello le demostró su amor al peliverde…y también, Hyoga se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle a rezar el padrenuestro…

Y fue lo único que pudo recitar mentalmente el peliverde, hasta que la caricia cesó y pudo mover sus extremidades.

Suspiró fuertemente y se envolvió con la mullida sábana antes de ser víctima de otro ataque de esos. Al parecer, lo que decían de aquel lugar era verdad. Cerró sus ojos, esta vez dispuesto a dormir cuando sintió unos golpecitos leves en la puerta de la habitación. Era como un tipo de clave entre Hyoga y él. De inmediato se puso de pie, corriendo hasta la puerta solo para encontrarse con la figura transparente de un joven, que sonreía de manera extraña y le hacía una seña obscena con el dedo.

Dio un respingo…se asustó y gritó fuertemente, haciendo que el ente o lo que fuera desapareciera y escuchara unos pasos acercarse a la habitación. Lo que le faltaba, el Yagami andaba cerca.

-¡Pero que diablos Shun¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma?-preguntó por afuera de la puerta.

-Es que... ¡había algo en mi cama señor!- le dijo sin miramientos, sollozando levemente.- ¡Créame! Y sáqueme de aquí…por favor…-

-No puedo Shun. Las reglas son las reglas…vuelve a la cama, seguramente lo que sentiste en tu cuerpo fue una rata o algo así…- y el peliverde escuchó sus pasos alejarse rápidamente…pero algo no andaba bien… ¡el jamás le mencionó que le habían tocado! Quizás…solo remotamente, Yagami Iori sabía lo que ocurría dentro de ese lugar.

Después de todo, desde joven el señor había estado en ese "reclusorio". Desvió su mirada lentamente hacía la cama y observó como una muchachita de rasgos finos pero mirada sangrante se sentaba en el borde y canturreaba una tétrica canción. Y de pronto aparecían más jóvenes al lado de la muchacha, con los rostros desencajados.

Lo que le faltaba… ¡orinarse allí mismo ante devastadora secuencia de fantasmas que ante sus ojos pasaban! Pero no se orinó, sino que sintió las piernas fallarle y la cabeza darle de vueltas hasta que cayó desmayado en el sucio suelo.

La muchacha sangrante admiró al inconsciente Shun. Murmuró algo acerca de Shun acercándose a él y tocarle apenas el rostro pálido del muchacho. Le ayudaría a escapar de allí o, de lo contrario…acabaría como ella…con las venas cortadas y el rostro lleno de heridas de profundidad por ese cuchillo que se encontraba debajo del camastro.

Los demás entes desaparecieron. La chica sangrante se incorporó de su posición y atravesó la pared.

Mientras, en su catre, Hyoga se removía ansioso. No podría dormir sabiendo las cosas que se decían de aquel cuarto. Le daba tanta curiosidad y miedo el tratar de ponerse en el lugar de Shun…y es que a él nunca le decían nada, el que siempre acababa pagando los platos rotos era el joven peliverde… suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a ir a buscar a Shun, pero encontrándose con que el señor Yagami haría revisión de camas optó por fugarse un rato al baño y quedarse allí, haciendo el enfermo.

Se miró al espejo atentamente. Abrió el grifo del agua y juntó sus dos manos para enjuagarse un poco y despabilarse pero una muchachita singular hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás y sus labios temblaran.

La muchacha sangrante lo observó atentamente y desapareció en el reflejo del baño. Hyoga tragó saliva y dispuesto a salir del baño la puerta se atrancó. Sudo frío y regresó su mirada temblorosa al espejo.

Ahora, letras de sangre surcaban el espejo. Según lo que pudo leer Hyoga antes de cerrar sus ojos y que esas letras desaparecieran era: "Las llaves están bajo tu almohada. Váyanse…"

Y entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió y sintió un viento frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Corrió hasta su cama, menos mal que el Yagami ya se había ido. Buscó debajo de su almohada y, sí…allí estaban las mentadas llaves…y Hyoga sabía perfectamente a donde pertenecían.

Con cautela bajo los escalones al galerón debajo de la casa y se adentró en el oscuro y maloliente pasillo. Buscó en cada una de las celdas-habitaciones hasta que, instintivamente, sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación del fondo. Metió la llave con cuidado en la cerradura, abrió despacio y entonces observó como esa muchacha le robaba un beso a Shun.

No supo exactamente el por qué, pero tenerle celos a un fantasma era…escalofriante. Y corrió hasta su peliverde, mientras la figura de la chica se deshacía en el ambiente. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y acarició sus cabellos.

-Hoy, terminaremos con todo esto…- le susurró, cargando con él hasta la salida de ese pasillo. Por suerte, la muchacha sangrante se había encargado de darle otras llaves, que era la de salida del hostal y, la del portón. Sigiloso, salió de aquel lugar sin nada, más que con el cuerpo de su amado.

Pero Shun permanecía frío. ¿Qué había ocurrido¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Y notó que no tenía pulso…por un momento enloqueció, pensando que lo había perdido, que había llegado demasiado tarde…y recordó el beso que le había dado la muchacha al peliverde.

¿Sería aquel beso el tan llamado "beso de la muerte"?

Cerró sus ojos, apresando el cuerpo de Shun contra el suyo y luego de escurrirle un par de lágrimas, besar sus labios.

Shun abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor ¡ya no estaba más en aquel sitio! Y esos brazos…eran los de su koibito. Le sonrió extrañado ante las lágrimas de Hyoga. El rubio lo miro sin creerlo y lo estrechó aún más.

-Pensé que ella te había robado Shun…-

Y el peliverde se quedo callado, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Hyoga. Así que la mujer sangrante tenía que ver con todo esto…pues se lo agradecía.

**FIN**


End file.
